Arwen's Doom
by Dan Sickles
Summary: This is Arwen's first encounter with Aragorn, but written more from the perspective of an innocent young girl with a crush than that of a wise, immortal elf-princess. Please comment nicely!
1. Chapter 1

ARWEN'S DOOM

_Arwen's first encounter with Aragorn. Please comment nicely!_

"Honor is the most important thing in life," said the Lady Galadriel. Arwen was listening, but at the same time she was distracted by the sight of mounted men, tall riders on horseback passing through the palace gates. Their leader looked like a king!

"Is it right for guests to be greeted by servants instead of by the royal family?" The raven-haired elf princess looked longingly out the window, watching the weary riders dismount after a long journey. Her blue eyes lingered on the gaunt, grim-faced leader. His face was sad and marked with a pain deeper than wounds.

"It is right for the lovely daughter of Elrond to keep to her room, mind her studies, and behave as a proper young lady should." Golden-haired Lady Galadriel closed her book with a smile, ending the lesson on ancient magic. With all her knowledge, it was easy for the wisest and fairest of all elf-queens to read the confused and troubled yearning in Arwen's innocent blue eyes. "In time, your noble father will choose a proper husband from one of the ancient elven houses. But until then, no good can come from gazing on mortal men. Better to close those tired eyes and rest."

"But I don't want . . ." Arwen was about to say that she wasn't tired and she didn't want to rest. But before she could get the angry words out a sudden sleepiness swept over her like a wave. Wise Galadriel smiled knowingly as Arwen slipped into slumber.

The next day at meal time, Arwen sat in the great hall and listened while the tall dark rider begged her father Elrond for aid.

"Orcs do more than kill," the man called Aragorn said. "They burn, they torture. We have too few men, and our weapons are poor. Help us to defend the women and children. Help us, help us . . ."

"I don't understand why my father does nothing," Arwen said that night, pacing back and forth in her chamber like a caged tiger. All day long she had struggled to find a moment alone with the noble Aragorn. But at every turn someone blocked her path.

"Your father's honor depends on keeping Rivendell safe," Galadriel replied, patting a spot beside her on the bed. Arwen didn't want to sit down, but when she did, the wise Galadriel picked up a delicate golden hairbrush and began running it through her long, black hair. "Elrond knows that men's lives are brief, but our elven world will last forever. Pain is the fate of men. To help them might mean losing our own place in the world. Men grow old and die, Arwen. Would you like to grow old and die? Better to close your eyes to the sadness and suffering of men."

"Mm." This time Arwen didn't try to argue. Instead she closed her eyes and relaxed, tilting her head back and allowing Galadriel's skilled, knowing hands to brush and stroke her long black hair. Arwen's head seemed to grow heavier and heavier. Before long the wisest and fairest of all elf-queens was putting her to bed.

But Arwen was only pretending to fall asleep. The moment she was alone she rose from her bed and put on a cloak. Down, down, down she went in her bare feet, slipping silently from the palace of Elrond and seeking out the quarters of Aragorn.

"Why have you come?" The haunted eyes of the hero were like a hot brand upon her, marking her as his, making her burn.

"To help you, to give aid with magic and my prayers." That was the speech Arwen had memorized, reciting it over and over in her head to fight off sleep while wise Galadriel brushed her hair. But when she looked into Aragorn's eyes she spoke different words. Arwen knew these words would be her downfall and doom.

"I want you to kiss me."


	2. Growing Darkness

_Chapter Two: Growing Darkness_

"Let me go with you," Arwen begged. She felt breathless and her pulse was racing as she gazed longingly at the grim-faced ranger. Aragorn had just kissed her and her lips were positively buzzing!

"I cannot dishonor your fair name, nor bring shame on the house of Elrond," Aragorn replied. He was far more in control of his feelings than Arwen. Gently he placed his big hands on her shoulders, gazing down at her shining eyes and swollen lips with a sad and tender smile. "The path we tread is full of danger. Weeks of hunger, thirst, and bone-chilling cold lie ahead of us."

"I don't care about that," Arwen cried, tears springing to her eyes. Her voice was hoarse, but her words rang out loud and clear in the still, gloomy forest. Suddenly another voice interrupted them.

"The hour grows late, yet Arwen the daughter of Elrond is still awake and walking in the woods alone," Lady Galadriel said softly.

"I'm not alone," Arwen snapped, her hot cheeks red and blazing like the very fires of Mordor. "I'm with Aragorn! I mean, I was just wishing him success . . . on his quest to Mount Doom."

"Lady Arwen wished only to give me her blessings," Aragorn said calmly. "And she offered to accompany you, Lady of Light, on your own quest to recover the jewels of Mira-Mira."

"I did? I mean, right. I did." Arwen was well aware that Aragorn was protecting her reputation, sheltering her from criticism. She'd been kissing him, forgetting all her duties and responsibilities, aware of nothing but his lips on hers. She frowned, disturbed by the way her body seemed to yearn and even ache for his touch. Aragorn wouldn't want a girl who simply gave in to her desires. She had to master them as he did, always putting her duty first.

"The jewels of Mira-Mira have been lost for ages," Galadriel stated, slipping her arm around Arwen's shoulders. "We should have a long talk about where to search for them in the morning. But first I think it would be wise to get a good night's sleep."

"Yes, of course!" As she was being led back to her chamber, Arwen looked over her shoulder, desperate for one last stolen glance at Aragorn's stern and sad yet all-commanding visage.

But all she saw was woods and growing darkness.


	3. Road Trip

_Chapter Three: Road Trip_

"Are we there yet? How much longer will it be?" Arwen squirmed impatiently inside the rattling coach, wishing that she could have walked through the cool forest like an elf instead of traveling in the way of mortal men and women. She was hot and tired and thirsty, and the dusty road seemed endless.

"Patience, Arwen my pet. Why not take a nap? Give those lovely blue eyes a rest." The Lady Galadriel was looking very cool and calm and fresh, in spite of the heat and dust of the long journey.

"I don't want to take a nap," Arwen insisted, covering up a huge yawn and struggling to sit up tall and straight like her poised and graceful guardian. "I thought that searching for the lost jewels of Mira-Mira meant going on an adventure!"

Galadriel laughed. "The jewels have been missing for years," she pointed out, passing her companion a delicate silver drinking flask. "The last place they were seen was the sacred mineral baths at Emerald Springs, and that is where we are going now. Carola and Claudia are very old friends of mine, and they are . . ."

"They are very wise rulers, and they are anxious to meet me!" Arwen had been hearing about the two wise sisters for days. She drank deeply from the silver flask, grateful for the way the cool water instantly slaked her thirst. "Do people bathe in the springs, or do they just take away bottles of the sacred water?"

"The answer is both, Arwen. Some journey many miles just to drink. There are always travelers there, and it is a good place to seek for information. But Carola and Claudia are the main reason for our visit. They are old and wise, and they know all the secrets of the sparkling waters, the soothing waters . . ."

While Galadriel talked on and on about the soothing waters, Arwen looked out the window and wondered where her journey would lead. Perhaps she would have to fight a dragon to recapture the jewels! Would she be brave enough to do battle with a fire-breathing dragon? Arwen could picture herself all in armor, swinging a sword, fighting bravely and finding the treasure. She closed her eyes, imagining herself inside the dragon's lair. And inside his lair there were diamonds, rubies, emeralds . . .

"Emerald Springs," said the Lady Galadriel. Her soft voice repeated the words as she gently shook her companion awake. "Arwen, my dearest love, wake up. Welcome to Emerald Springs!"

"Huh?" Arwen had forgotten all about the jewels and her quest. She'd been asleep for hours, and she'd been dreaming that Aragorn was calling to her from deep in the forest. But when she sat up at last and began rubbing her eyes, she realized that she was far from the forest, and from Aragorn. It was late at night now, and very dark. Servants were bowing low before the Lady Galadriel as the two of them stepped down from the coach.

"Carola and Claudia are old, and they go to bed early," Galadriel told her, taking Arwen's arm and guiding her down a long torch-lit corridor to their very secluded sleeping quarters. "Otherwise they would have stayed up to greet you. But I'll meet with them tomorrow, first thing in the morning, and tell them what we seek."

"Won't they want to see me in the morning too?" Arwen frowned as a couple of smiling servants bowed low and opened the door to her chamber. There was a warm fire glowing in the hearth and the plush bed was ready, the covers already turned down for her.

"No, dearest, that would be rude." Lady Galadriel laughed softly as she patted Arwen's cheek. "We'll see you in the baths later in the afternoon. Everyone will be dying to get a good look at you!"


	4. Morning Chat

_Chapter Four: Morning Chat_

"Good morning, Lady Galadriel!" Queen Carola's wrinkled face lit up with pleasure as the blonde elf-queen drew near. "I am so glad to see you again, my dear. And how is your young companion?"

"Arwen is well, Carola. She's still resting in her chamber."

"Yes, of course. The poor child must be very tired after her long journey." Queen Carola raised her hand for food and drink.

"But we'll see her soon, Lady Galadriel?" Queen Claudia was just as old and wise as her sister, but much more nervous and timid. Her wrinkled face looked very anxious, and her hands shook a little as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Lady Arwen Evenstar will join us as soon as she awakes." Galadriel's serene smile soothed the two elderly ladies. "Knowing Arwen, I'm sure she's consumed with curiosity about you both!"

_Meanwhile, in the secluded chamber of Lady Arwen . . ._

"Mm." Arwen turned over in bed, frowning as she hugged the pillow. She was dreaming about Aragorn and she didn't want to wake up. But someone was shaking her gently by the shoulder, and she could smell something that made her stomach growl.

"My lady, it's time for breakfast! And you have a visitor."

"A visitor?" Arwen rolled over on her back, rubbing her eyes and wondering how she could have slept so long. The steaming breakfast tray was loaded with human food. Still yawning, the sleepy elf-maid was grateful for the extra pillow the cheerful, smiling housekeeper used to prop her up in bed.

"Do I look all right?" Arwen glanced up at the bright-eyed housekeeper, a brisk, motherly figure in a frilly white cap and a ruffled apron. The slim, raven-haired elf-maid was eating greedily, and talking with her mouth full. Arwen was anxious to make a good impression, but she was also very hungry.

"Why, my lady, you look as pretty as a picture!" The housekeeper brushed back a thick lock of lustrous black hair from Arwen's cheek. "The only trouble is that you're so pale, and a bit on the skinny side. We can't have that now, can we?" Before Arwen could think of a reply, the housekeeper was gone. A hearty gust of laughter seemed to follow her down the hall.

"Don't worry, she says that to everyone. Helga thinks we're all a bunch of prize pigs! Hey, do you have time for a morning chat?"

"Huh?" Since she was still busy wolfing down her morning meal like a famished farmhand, Arwen didn't notice her visitor's arrival. When she looked up a blue-eyed girl with golden curls and impish features was studying her with a crooked smile.

"You're one of the elves, aren't you? I see those pointed ears. They stick out even under all that long black hair! Do you ever cut it? Or do you let it grow till it reaches down to your feet? I guess if you live forever your hair must grow till its miles and miles long!"

"Of course I cut my hair – but only a little trim, at the proper time. An elf-maid does everything at the proper time!" Arwen couldn't help laughing at the way her visitor made herself right at home, strolling across the carpet and sitting beside her on the big bed.

"You don't wake up at the proper time," the saucy girl chirped, helping herself to one of the honeyed raisin cakes on Arwen's tray. "The rest of us were dragged out of bed before sunrise, and forced to run to the sacred springs and bathe in ice-cold water! That's to keep our complexions fresh and rosy, so we can find a husband and escape all the cold baths and mineral cures with sleepy old ladies in this stuffy old tomb. I don't know about you, but I've got to get out of here before I turn into an old lady myself! Only how can we snare a good-looking young prince when we never even meet any attractive men?"

"Wait a minute! When do you . . . how do you . . . what's your _name_, anyway?" Arwen was laughing so hard she could hardly get the words out. She couldn't do anything but punch the other girl in the arm. It seemed to be the only way to get her attention!

"_My_ name is Princess Cara-Cara Claudaraclara, but everyone calls me Cara for short. I'm a princess but I have six older sisters, so I don't have any treasure or priceless jewels except for this." The saucy princess clutched the gaudy heart-shaped pendant that dangled from her neck. "So what's your name, elf-girl?"

"My name is Arwen. And I like your jewel, I think it's lovely." Arwen couldn't help smiling at how Princess Cara clutched her gaudy and flashy jewel. It was too showy to be worth much, the elf-maid thought. But she already liked silly and chatty Cara. "So would you mind showing a stranger around this stuffy old tomb?"

Cara made a funny face as she hopped off the bed, crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue. "I wouldn't mind taking you around to meet the girls, but right now you're running behind schedule. You're expected in the mineral baths, and that means old ladies and a lot of boring talk. I'll see you later, beautiful!" Like a spring breeze, Cara blew her a kiss and vanished down the hall.

"See you later!" Arwen smiled at how easy it was to make friends at Emerald Springs. Then she frowned, remembering that she was already late for a mineral bath with the elderly ladies.

She hoped they wouldn't try to find her a husband!


	5. Wisdom and Maturity

_Chapter Five: Wisdom and Maturity_

"The Jewels of Mira-Mira? Oh, we haven't seen them for years." Old Queen Carola groaned as the warm water sloshed over her wrinkled shoulders. "That feels good, Helga. Oh, that feels good!"

"But surely you've tried to find them!" Arwen frowned, struggling to keep alert in the stifling heat of the steamy underground chamber. In a moment Helga was pouring water over her shoulders too. The ladies soaking in the mineral bath always had a female servant to attend them. They kept the water hot and massaged the ladies after giving them a good long soak. Arwen didn't really see the point of all this luxury, and all the shameless pampering. But it was easier to lie back and let the water soothe her worries away than to make trouble on her first day at Emerald Springs.

"They say that up in the hills there's a waterfall, and a pool of crystal clear water. That's where the jewels were last seen!"

"Huh?" The luxurious mineral bath had ended some time ago. Arwen was lying on a low, soft-cushioned massage table, and Helga was gently rubbing her shoulders with warm, perfumed oils. Old Queen Carola and her sister Claudia were sleeping nearby.

"Listen to them snore!" Princess Cara-Cara giggled. "So which will it be? Do you want to go exploring? Or do you want to relax?"

"I'll go with you." Arwen wanted to find out more about the jewels, but at the moment she wasn't feeling very adventurous. Her eyes were quite heavy, and the scent of the oils had her feeling sleepy.

"Princess Cara-Cara, you are nothing but trouble and more trouble!" Helga the bath attendant scolded the giggling girl with the curly blonde hair. "Do not listen to her, wise Lady Arwen. Up in the hills is where the bad girls go to swim and make trouble and steal ripe fruit from the sacred trees. And to meet boys!"

"Well, I'm certainly not interested in meeting boys," Arwen said, shutting her eyes and sighing as she thought of Aragorn.

"Some adventurer you are! You're just a meek little miss. A goody-two-shoes with pointed ears!" Cara-Cara sounded angry, but her sassy voice turned to a squeal as Helga shooed her away.

"Next time I smack your bare bottom, not just your silly face." Helga's gruff voice gave Arwen gooseflesh. Even with her heavy eyes closed she could tell the bath attendant meant business.

"I'll be waiting by the garden gate," Cara-Cara sniffled, sounding sulky and defeated. Arwen pictured her leaning against one of the massive pillars by the bath entryway and rubbing her sore cheek.

"That is a foolish girl," Helga huffed, after the slim, mischievous blonde had gone slinking off to look for trouble elsewhere. "She never thinks of doing good, only of boys and kisses!"

"I think she's lonely," Arwen murmured sleepily. She felt a bit sorry for Cara-Cara, but she also wanted more of her massage.

"She is lonely," Helga confirmed, flexing her powerful hands and using her strong and yet gently knowing fingers to rub warm, sweet-scented oils deep into Arwen's bare shoulders, and then all the way down her back. "Cara-Cara is lonely because she does not know how to listen, learn and obey the way you do, Lady Arwen. You were not sent here to be punished, but to gain wisdom. In time you will be greater even than the Lady Galadriel."

"Mm." Arwen felt like sticking up for Cara-Cara, but then again, she could also see Helga's point. Having adventures was one thing, but getting into mischief was another. Along with the massage, which felt more and more relaxing, Arwen enjoyed the husky sound of Helga's voice, praising her wisdom and maturity. The elf-maid fell asleep feeling she'd passed a sort of test.


	6. Worries and Cares

_Chapter Six: Worries and Cares_

Arwen was getting quite used to her life at Emerald Springs.

"Here you are, my dear. Drink it all, that's a good girl. The perfect way to start the day!" Helga said the same thing every morning.

"Mm." Arwen sat up in bed, and drank deeply from the golden goblet. The rich, sweet, steaming concoction quickly cleared the cobwebs from her brain. "What time is the council meeting?" the elf-maid asked. Queen Carola and Queen Claudia met every morning to discuss matters of state within their little kingdom.

"Oh, our wise old queens will be busy with the council for hours," Helga replied, rummaging in the huge clothes closet by the bed. "Why don't you put on one of your new gowns and take a walk in the park? But mind you don't get into mischief with the other girls."

"Don't worry, I won't." Arwen rolled out of bed and stood up, allowing the flimsy white sleeping robe she'd been wearing to slip from her shoulders and fall to the floor. Inspecting her naked form in the full-length mirror, the elf-maid frowned at the flabby parts. Here at Emerald Springs she did nothing but eat and drink!

"You'll feel ever so much better after some fresh air and exercise," Helga said. The hefty housekeeper was buttoning Arwen into a brilliant blue gown that emphasized the dark blue color of her eyes. She looked stunning, but it felt rather tight here and there.

Outside, the sun was high overhead, making Arwen grateful for the shade of the enormous trees. The elf-maid picked her way slowly down the gravel path, wishing that the tight black shoes Helga had picked out for her hadn't come with such high heels. Arwen felt as though her feet were killing her before she'd walked a hundred paces from the luxurious seclusion of her new home.

Fortunately the park was full of benches, set in the cool shade. Arwen sat down at once, reflecting ruefully that her soft life had gotten her out of shape in a great hurry! She really needed to get back to the simple life of the elves, lots of exercise in the fresh air.

As if to prove her point, just then a cluster of young girls went running by. Arwen noted that they were all humans, not elves, like her lively friend Cara. The elf-maid smiled and waved, hoping to catch her friend's face among the crowd. But Cara was not there.

Arwen was not worried. She knew that clever Cara sometimes slipped away from the rigorous daily routine and went off on her own, to seek out boys or merely to feast on sweet ripe stolen fruit. Helga always said silly Cara would come to a bad end, but whenever she was around serious Arwen couldn't help listening to her stories and laughing at her jokes.

"_Oh, don't be scared of big fat Helga! What would __she__ do with a man anyway? She'd probably squeeze him half to death!"_

The memory of Cara whispering in her ear at night was so real! Dignified, dark-haired Arwen was actually laughing her head off when a stranger came and sat down on the bench beside her.

"It's nice to know someone's happy." The man talking was young, but his face was lined with worry and care and his strong body looked as though it had been battered by wind and rain. Immediately Arwen thought of Aragorn, yet this man was rougher and not as thoughtful. He looked angry and yet strangely lost.

"Laughter is not forbidden here at Emerald Springs," Arwen said, rather defensively. "I was thinking about a friend and her memory eased my worries and cares for a moment."

"That sounds like my friend," the stranger said. "I came to find her, but they said she left early this morning. Perhaps you know her? Here name was Cara, Princess Cara-Cara of Claudaraclara."

"I know her!" Arwen exclaimed. "We're actually very good friends. Is she gone? Cara often complains of being bored, but she didn't say anything about leaving Emerald Springs!"

"That sounds like her," the rugged male grumbled. "Bored, looking for excitement, and always getting into trouble. My name is Count Rika Mandalu, by the way. I'm from Claudaraclara too."

"Arwen of Rivendell," the elf-maid said, instantly offering her hand. "Meeting Cara has made my stay here more enjoyable than I expected. If there's anything I can do to help you find her, please let me know!"

"I'm going to search the grounds, but on foot it will take hours. Even in proper clothes." Rika Mandalu looked her up and down in a way that made Arwen very aware of her new, tight-fitting dress.

"Well, good luck!" Arwen's cheeks were burning. She felt like a fool as she watched the tall, broad-shouldered young man walk away. She should have gone with him! She should have told him about her own search for the missing Jewels of Mira-Mira. She should have . . . she should have . . .

"Ah, there you are!" Helga the housekeeper was huffing and puffing as she came down the path in her big and heavy shoes. "The two queens have finished their council meeting, but they would very much like for you to join them in the mineral baths."

"Oh! You mean right now?" Arwen didn't want to leave the park. But Helga was in a hurry, quite determined to drag her indoors. It was all very annoying, yet Arwen had so many worries and cares that she almost longed to sink into the soothing waters and relax.


End file.
